What Came Next
by AFanOfFax
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after Nevermore ended? This story is what my crazy imagination came up with. ()()()() The flock saved the world, sort of, but they can't rest yet. Traces of the school remain and want revenge. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel must stick together because the evil organizations that remain are their toughest opponents yet.
1. Waiting

Chapter 1: Waiting…

**Max's POV**

It had been six days since I had last seen my whole flock, and I was getting worried. I could tell Angel and Fang were missing them too, and Dylan only thought about me. I know I sound vain, but Dylan is actually that obsessed. I am Fang's girlfriend now, but Dylan won't give up. It isn't his fault though. The crazy, twisted, nut job scientists who tortured my flock and me created him to be my perfect other half and made him love me. I may have had feelings for him when Fang left me a couple years back, but when he came back I soon realized that Fang was really my perfect other half. Now I am stuck pacing between them while we wait for Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy to come find us.

Suddenly my frustration overtook me and I yelled," I hate just sitting here like idiots with nothing better to do!" Angel looked at me sadly, and I instantly felt guilty. I walked over and sat down beside her. Putting an arm around her, I pulled her close and thought_," I am sorry."_ _"It's okay",_ she responded with her mind. Glancing around I saw Fang leaning against a tree, staring out over the charred tree tops. **(AN: ****Burnt from the explosion...Reread the end of Nevermore if you are suffering maxmemory loss)** Gosh, he looked so hot right there. With his long black hair falling just over his heart-stopping black eyes, he made my heart race. Angel giggled beside me, obviously reading my mind. I glared at her, and then smiled when she looked at me with her big blue eyes alight with laughter.

After a few more minutes, I saw the sun setting and asked Dylan to get some wood for the fire while Fang and I went looking for food. Angel stayed at the campsite just in case the others showed up looking for us. Taking Fang's hand in mine we went into the woods and returned soon with some berries and a rabbit. I know you are all thinking," Eeew!" But when you need to eat to survive you have to eat what you can get. Dylan already had the fire started so Fang prepared the rabbit and began to cook it over the fire with the only pan we could salvage from the rubble that was once a glorious treetop home to my flock and me. **(AN: Again, thank the explosion, or not if you are Max)**

While Angel and I munched on the berries, I felt someone staring at me. Whipping around, I saw another Ari clone emerging from the bushes. "How are you doing sis?" he sneered. "Well I was busy being bored, but since you're here I guess I'll get busy whupping your butt!"

"Ahhhh. Just like I remember you", Ari said, with an evil grin," Always wanting some action. Well you got your action Max. The wait is over."


	2. Taken

Chapter 2: Taken

**Fang's POV**

_"Ahhhh. Just like I remember you", Ari said, with an evil grin," Always wanting some action. Well you got your action Max. The wait is over." _

Our quiet camp turned into a chaotic battle as erasers swarmed towards us. I threw my fist forward in a fast punch, knocking one eraser to the ground unconscious. Whipping around, I threw some powerful kicks at two advancing erasers, and heard some satisfactory crunches as they bent over in pain. Bashing their heads together, I left them knocked out, and ran over by Angel. She was making erasers freeze, and then crumple to the ground in pain. Seeing that she didn't need help, I looked around. Dylan was fighting three erasers at once, but definitely winning. I frantically looked around for Max, but I couldn't see her anywhere. Suddenly, I heard a scream that made heart stop beating.

I turned around to seeing Max, sprawled on the ground, writhing in pain. She was having a brain attack, and Ari loomed over with in disgusted delight. "Max!" I yelled, and tried to run to her, but two erasers grabbed me and held me down. I twisted around so I was on my back and kicked out at one eraser, ramming him the chest and cracking a few ribs. The other eraser took advantage of my distraction to hit my head with his clawed paw hard.

My world dimmed as I fought unconsciousness. The eraser was kicking my stomach and head, leaving open wounds, but I barely felt the pain. My heart was throbbing though. Through a dark haze, I saw Ari pick Max up and carry her unconscious body away. "Max…" I croaked, then my world went black…


	3. Plans & Promises

Chapter 3: **Plans & Promises**

**Fang's POV**

_Through a dark haze, I saw Ari pick Max up and carry her unconscious body away. "Max…" I croaked, then my world went black…_

I woke to find four worried faces hovering above me. "Personal space," I managed to force out. Breathing a sigh of relief, they leaned back. _"When did Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy get here?"_ I wondered silently. _"They found us soon after you became unconscious,"_ Angel explained with her mind. I pulled myself up; ignoring the searing pain I felt everywhere. The others began to protest, but one glare from me and they shut up. "We need to find Max," Iggy stated. I nodded and began to plot out how we would find her. My thoughts were interrupted by Nudge, who couldn't restrain from talking any longer. "We should just go to our fantabulous house with Dr. Martinez and Ella. I mean it is just AMAZINGLY FANTASTIC! There is a separate room for like everyone, and there are all like the most perfect rooms ever! Plus we can look up schools and labs around the area in the perfectly perfect computer area. You are going to love it, and I can't wait to mphhgg," she was silenced by Gazzy's hand. Nodding, I sent everyone a look to tell them I had a plan. _"We are coming for you Max,"_ I promised.

**Max's POV**

I awoke in a white room filled with the nauseating stench of antiseptic and blood. I knew it was the school.

I remembered fighting Ari. I was winning until I had one of the worst brain attacks I had ever had. I heard Fang yell my name and saw him struck down. I kept repeating," He's okay, He's okay." in my head.

I knew I was being observed so I simply sat down on the hard, cold floor and closed my eyes to give the white coats no entertainment. I knew I had to escape, but without my flock it was going to be tough._ "I'll play dumb and weak for now,"_ I thought,_" Then I'll surprise them when the opportunity presents itself. That's the plan." _I promised myself,_" I'll get back to you, my flock, if it's the last thing I do."_


	4. The Worst Operation

Chapter 4: **The Worst Operation**

**Max's POV**

_I promised myself," I'll get back to you, my flock if it's the last thing I do."_

After yet another test, I was dragged back to my room by two erasers. They shoved me into my cage, jarring my dislocated shoulder. Gritting my teeth, I forced down the insults forming in my brain. I knew that my witty retorts were not appreciated, and learned the hard way with a long gash that ran down my side. I spent what felt like seconds in my cage before I was pulled out and brought to a room I hadn't been in before. The scent of blood, burnt flesh, and death lingered and made my stomach churn. Forgetting my vow of silence, I turned to the approaching scientists and said," If this room is where you make your cologne, you aren't getting a date anytime soon." They glared at me then they gave me a knowing smile. Their sick delight made my blood boil so I began to annoy them the only way I could, by talking. I turned to the fat scientist and asked," Can I call you fast food?" then without waiting for an answer I continued," The name fits because you are greasy and make people's stomach hurt." I turned to the other scientist to give him a nickname, but was silenced with a gray, cloth gag. I settled for giving them my death glare while the erasers strapped me down to a cold, steel operation table. They fidgeted under my murderous stare until they realized that I was the helpless victim. Their disgusting smile appeared again as they took out their tool of torture. I bit my tongue as they slide the scalpel along my cheek. I would not give them the satisfaction of seeing my pain. I kept a blank look on my face, and tried to relax my body so it would hurt less. More scientists flooded the room, and I realized this would be a major operation. "Ready to get lose your wings little bird-girl?" one of the scientists sneered. I felt the blood drain from my face as fear overtook me. _"Lose my wings?"_ I thought. I began to thrash uselessly against the restraints. I felt my hope draining as the scientists gave me sedative shots. _"I can't lose my wings! How will I travel with my flock? What will the flock think of me? What will Fang think of me? What..."_ I thought a million questions as my world faded and I slipped into unconsciousness.


	5. Almost There

Chapter 5: **Almost There**

**Iggy's POV**

I listened to the sound of the sleeping flock as I kept watch. We had gone to the underground city to find the location of the school where Max was kept. Nudge had used her amazing hacking skills, and found the school quickly. Now we were waiting about five miles from there to get rested before the breakout. I heard a stirring to my left, and spun around. "Relax. It's me," Fang reassured me. He sat down with a soft thud and sighed. "We'll get Max back," I told him. He sighed again and said in a sad voice," I can't help but worry. I love Max, and the thought of those monsters hurting her kills me. Think about it. If those scientists took Ella, how would you feel?" _"Wow,"_ I thought,_" He must really love her if he is talking this much." _I voiced my thoughts, and he simply said," Yeah, I do." I wondered,_" How would I feel if they took Ella?"_ but it hurt so much even to think about it that I turned my thoughts over to Max. She is like an overprotective sister, stern mother, and one of my best friends. I vowed right then that I would get her out of that prison no matter what. Fang startled me by saying," I'll take watch now." "OK," I answered. Then I felt my way to the back of the cave where we were staying and listened for a spot without breathing. Finding a spot with soft ground, I laid down and closed my eyes. My thoughts drifted until I settled on Ella, and I smiled slightly. I began to drift into a happy dream of imagining what she looked like.

**Max's POV**

_ "Lose my wings?" I thought. I began to thrash uselessly against the restraints. I felt my hope draining as the scientists gave me sedative shots. "I can't lose my wings! How will I travel with my flock? What will the flock think of me? What will Fang think of me? What..." I thought a million questions as my world faded and I slipped into unconsciousness. _

I awoke in my cramped cage, and was immediately aware of the burning pain searing my back. I let out a pathetic whimper and almost broke down in tears. I reached backwards to touch my back, terrified of what I would feel or not feel. I twisted my body to allow my fingers to reach further and…


	6. Shock

Chapter 6: **Shock**

**Max's POV**

_I reached backwards to touch my back, terrified of what I would feel or not feel. I twisted my body to allow my fingers to reach further and…_

I felt my wings still behind me, and almost broke down again in relief. Then I cried out in pain as my fingers brushed torn flesh. _"They didn't finish,"_ I realized. I didn't know whether to feel relieved or crushed by this news. My wings were nearly all the way severed from my back so they were useless to fly with. _"There is a slim chance over them healing, and the chance I'll be able to fly again is even less likely," _I thought despairingly.

I heard footsteps approaching and tensed, waiting for them to come get me. _"I'm not holding back now. I'm breaking out today because if I wait much longer, I'm not getting out of this place alive,"_ I decided. I prepared myself to fight my approaching captors, but could only freeze in shock as the person I despised rounded the corner.

Jeb walked toward me slowly, giving me a small hopeful smile that disappeared when I spat at him. "Have you come to torture me?" I snarled. He opened him mouth to reply, but I interrupted him," Are you here to finish removing my wings so I can't escape you?" His eyes widened and he managed to choke out," They began to what?" I turned slightly to show him my mangled wings, too repulsed by him to answer. He said," I am so sorry Maximum. I never wanted them to harm you my child." I twisted back around and faced him. "I hate you Jeb, and I will never forgive you for betraying my trust time and time again. I am not your daughter, and I never will be." Jeb stood up and left, throwing me one last pleading glance. I returned it with a glare that could freeze an ocean.

Later on, I heard new footsteps heading toward me and identified them as erasers because they were heavy and clumsy. When the erasers got to my cage, I played weak and scooted away whimpering. They let out a few short barks of laughter and roughly grabbed my arms. They pulled me out, making me gasp in pain as my wings bumped the sides of the cage door. I stumbled forward as they pushed and pulled me along the winding hallways. They led me outside, to my surprise, to an open area where more erasers stood waiting. They began to morph in anticipation. I realized they scientists could test my fighting skills outside now that I couldn't fly away. I kept up the weak act, even letting a few tears escape my eyes. _"Keep up the pathetic act, barely fight back, and wait for the right moment,"_ I reminded myself. The erasers advanced, thinking it would be an easy victory; they were in for a shock.

**Fang's POV**

_"We are coming for you Max," I promised._

We flew low over the school, looking for windows or doors. The plan was that Iggy, Angel, and Nudge would sneak in through a window or door and go to the security room to look through cameras at all the rooms. Gazzy and I planned to break in as far away as possible and create a distraction. We would fight in hand to hand combat for awhile, but we planned to release the secret weapon when it was needed. Gazzy had been fed fifteen bean and beef burritos…Gazzy and I had gas masks, but the erasers wouldn't know what hit them. The plan should have worked, but plans never work right.

As we flew above the school, I heard a scream that almost made me fall out of the sky. _"Max!" _I thought. The others heard it too and were scanning below us. To my surprise I spotted Max, already outside, but surrounded by erasers. I let out a quick yell," There!" The flock followed me as we made a swift descent into the clearing where Max was. My legs were burning as I sprinted toward her, but I hardly noticed.

The erasers were enjoying themselves and didn't even notice me until I came up behind two and bashed their heads together. Max was throwing weak punches and her aim was way off so the erasers were received an unpleasant surprise when I began raining hard, well placed punches left and right. Max whipped around with a steely glare. I almost laughed as her face changed from shocked to relieved to annoyed to determined. I heard the others land behind me and saw Max smile when she saw them safe. I saw the erasers returning, now mad that they actually had a challenge. I turned to Max and said," Go back by Iggy to have him treat your wounds." "Heck no!" she spat out. "I was playing weak to escape so now it's payback time." I inwardly smiled as my heart swelled at her determined and fierce look. "Let's go kick some furry butt!" Max shouted with a fist pump, and we all swung around toward the advancing erasers.


End file.
